The present invention relates to spectroscopic analyzers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a spectroscopic analyzer which electronically heats a sample for detection by atomic absorption spectroscopy.
The field of spectroscopy is well known and relates to the measurement and interpretation of electromagnetic spectra arising from either emission or absorption of radiant energy by a substance. Spectroscopic analyzers are commonly used to analyze paint samples for detecting lead. It is well known that excessive levels of lead in the blood of children under six years of age can inhibit a child's learning ability. Ingestion of lead, or repeated exposure to even small amounts of lead over an extended period of time, can impair the physical and mental development of these young children and can also cause health related problems in adults. Excessive concentrations of lead in the body can seriously damage the central nervous system, brain, kidneys, red blood cells and in some cases cause death. Children often ingest lead due to its sweet taste. By way of example, a wet lollipop left on a window sill with chipping lead paint can absorb dangerous levels of lead, sufficient to cause permanent injury. A small chip (e.g. 50 mg. in size) is enough if ingested on a daily basis, over the course of several weeks to seriously poison a child. While the above discussion has been directed to lead based paint, other surface coating, such as glazes, are also known to contain toxic levels of lead. It is estimated that between one half to three quarters of the houses constructed in the United States prior to 1980 contain lead based paint. Most states have established laws requiring children to be tested for lead in accordance with minimum acceptable levels. Moreover, many states have passed laws requiring paint in multi-family dwellings and single family dwellings to be tested for lead when that dwelling is rented to a family having a young child or in some cases when a property is transferred.